Rise Of the Leera
by Morgan Sulfur
Summary: Sequel to 'His Lost Child'. The only Leera on the planet is looking for a way to open the portal again and unleash the entire Leera race on the poor, unsuspecting mortals. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"He looked like a vampire all teeth and bloodshot eyes."

"Well they're hardly going to sparkle in the sun are they? What did he say to you?" Skulduggery asked the young woman in front of him. He was wearing a deep blue suit today with his usual hat on.

"He wanted to know how to open the portal again." The woman named Cassie Appleton answered him. She was short and had a blonde bob hair cut.

"And when you told him that wasn't possible?"

"He said he'd kill me if he didn't get an answer."

"…so why aren't you dead?"

"Because I gave him an answer, obviously."

Skulduggery looked at her and tilted his head. "But you can't have."

"I'm an expert in magical history, it wasn't hard to make something up." She looked at skulduggery like he was an idiot.

Skulduggery got a bad feeling about where this was going. "What. Did. You. Tell. Him."

Miss Appleton looked startled at his tone of voice. "I told him that if he kills the Hourglass and an innocent at the site the portal last opened then it should open again. I gave him a few fake symbols to draw on the floor, he bought it."

"You did what?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, the hourglass has been dead for hundreds of years-"

She was suddenly cut off as Skulduggery's hand closed around her throat.

"The hourglass is very much alive and my daughter."

Cassie's eyes bulged out of her head in fear.

"I'm...sorry...I...I...Didn't...K..K...K...Know."

"You put _my daughter_ in danger." His voice was like steel.

Cassie was struggling to breath and yet Skulduggery didn't move his hand from her throat.

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly entered the room a few moments earlier and had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Let her go, we'll protect her I promise." Ghastly tried to calm his friend.

Skulduggery held on for a moment longer. He pushed his skeleton face close to hers. "If anything happens to Valkyrie, it's you I'm coming after."


	2. Math

**Yay! My second story is all planned out! I'd like to thank:**

_**ATalentForRaiseingCain,**_

_**Kasena,**_

**_Summer Rosewood,_**

_**Fire Child,**_

_**Guest (?)**_

**and **_**Justrockzyxxx,**_

**Thank you so much for your support and reveiws, this chapter is for you! **

**Morgan Sulfur xXx **

* * *

Valkyrie smiled as the sun shone on her face. For once she was wearing shorts and a strappy top.

Alice sat between her legs and was playing with a blue elephant Valkyrie had gotten her for Alice's birthday. Valkyrie sat in the park with her family, enjoying a nice picnic.

Valkyrie hadn't talked to her parents about being found on their door step, she didn't need to. They were her family. Nothing would change that.

And nothing had changed between Skulduggery and her earthier. Unless she counted him being slightly more overprotective of her now.

"You alright Steph?" her mum asked her.

"I'm fine." Valkyrie answered.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. She looked at the caller I-D. Skulduggery. She hit the answer button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi, Hannah!" she called cheerfully in to the phone.

"Please tell me that's not my new nick name." Skulduggery's velvet voice sounded over the line.

Valkyrie laughed. "No, I'm in the park with my family."

"Ahhhh, that explains it then."

"Are you calling about the math homework?" Valkyrie knew he'd understand the code.

"Yes I am, The Leera visited a magical historian called Cassie, I'll explain more later but for now all you need to know is that you're in danger."

Valkyrie felt alarm shoot through her and she discreetly looked round then held her sister tighter to her chest.

"Ok, I'll get the homework sheet and you can stop by and pick it up in about an hour."

"Stay safe." He disconnected.

Valkyrie stood up with her sister still in her arms and passed her to Valkyrie's father.

"I've got to go home, Hannah lost her homework sheet and being so close to the end the year she doesn't want to get in trouble."

Her mother smiled. "That's fine sweetie."

They said their good-byes and she quickly left.

Valkyrie didn't have a car yet so she had to walk. She kept glancing round waiting for the Leera to jump out at her and kill her.

Valkyrie walked up the long path way to Gordon's home, now _her_ home.

She got changed into her black clothes and got ready to leave. She and skulduggery would still meet at the peer out of sheer habit.

She turned the corner and saw the Bentley in the usual waiting spot. Skulduggery was leaning against the passenger door with a human face on, this one had short black hair.

Valkyrie continued to walk towards her mentor.

She was suddenly knocked over by a fast moving object. She fell to the ground then twisted to look at her attacker.

It was the Leera. And it was walking towards her.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I just love to be mean!**

**Please Review, You know you want to!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	3. Not Salt

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED!**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but enjoy it none the less!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called out to her in alarm.

The Leera smiled. Valkyrie held her hand out and pushed at the air. She expected the Leera to go skidding backwards but was amazed to watch as the Leera bent his knees and lent slightly forward. The wall of air didn't affect him.

Skulduggery's foot suddenly smacked the Leera in the face, but he didn't budge an inch.

_Ah, crap. _

Valkyrie clambered to her feet. Both of they gave everything they had into stopping the Leera, but nothing worked. The kicks didn't move him and the punches didn't wind him. The magic seemed ineffective also, he could resist air, fire didn't burn and he wasn't allergic to salt water.

But Valkyrie noticed an inconsistency in his fighting technique. He took everything, wind, fire and water. He allowed their power to touch him because he wanted them to see how strong he was. How powerful he was. But when Valkyrie sent a wave of shadows at him, he dodged it.

For the first time the Leera didn't allow the attack to happen. A weakness.

It was obvious that Valkyrie and Skulduggery were not going to win. And Skulduggery knew it. He quickly drew his gun and fired twice into the Leera's chest. At the sight of his own blood he screeched an in-human sound.

"What's going on?" Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery.

"I think…that this is the first time he's ever seen his own blood. I think its freaked him out." He whispered back.

He was right; the Leera had never experienced something like this before. It quickly went into retreat mode, backing away from them. They let him go.

Skulduggery turned to his partner after the Leera was out of sight. "Are you OK?"

She nodded. "I'm good, did you see the way he reacted to my necromancy?"

"Indeed."

"What does it mean?"

"It means, my dear partner, that we've just found his weakness."

"Lucky us." She replied dryly.

* * *

**Trust me, it gets better.**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	4. What's Next?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**Guest, (You asked me to make it longer, so I have, this is for you!)**

**Summer Rosewood,**

**Amy,**

**ATalenForRaiseingCain,**

**Fire Child and**

**Justrockzy xxx.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

"Is Valkyrie OK?" Ghastly asked Skulduggery down the phone.

"She's fine, we've discovered a weakness.

"Well it's about time, we've been looking for one since the blasted thing came out the portal, what is it? Ghastly sounded tired.

" Necromancy."

"Necromancy?"

"Yep, it put the fear of God into him."

"Interesting."

"Indeed, search the sanctuary history files and see if you can find out why the Leera reacted that way."

"You can't order me around I'm an Elder."

"That's not a good enough reason to me."

"Well it should be."

"You're just not a scary guy, that's all."

"I have the power to fire you."

Skulduggery paused. "Fine, will you look at the sanctuary files _please_.

"Sure, but we only have so much information. I hate to suggest this but you need to talk to China."

"No!" Skulduggery said shortly. Valkyrie, who had been sitting a short distance away, looked up at his tone, but said nothing.

"If she has information then-"

"I said no."

"Fine, maybe you should look at Gordon's books."

"Good idea."

"Let me know if anything changes, Ok. And keep Valkyrie in your sight at all times."

"I will."

He hung up.

"What's the plan?" Valkyrie said standing up and walking over to him.

"We are going to go and look at your uncle's books."

"But I just came from there."

"I know."

"And now I have to go back."

"Yes."

"Uh, the effort."

"You poor person. Now get in the Bentley"

"Fine."

On the drive over Skulduggery filled his partner in on what Cassie Appleton had told the Leera.

"So necromancy is its weakness huh?" Valkyrie said.

"Indeed."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well you know what they say, great minds think alike."

"You think I have a great?" Valkyrie said smiling.

"Well...Great is such a strong word."

"Thanks, I feel so loved."

"Anyway, you're thinking about the other us."

"Darquesse and Lord Vile are the best necromancers in the world."

Skulduggery sighed "We're almost at Gordon's home; we'll talk about this later."

They arrived minutes later.

Gordon looked up as they entered. "Oh hello." He pointed to the recorded that was recording his newest book, one based on an adventure Valkyrie had been in. "I've just gotten up to the part where Tanith met Valkyrie, now tell me dear what was the first thing she said to you?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to answer questions but I promise you that when all this is over I'll answer has many question you want." Valkyrie said.

"Yes yes, you're always running around getting in trouble."

"It's not like I go looking for trouble."

"That's right Skulduggery drags you into it."

Skulduggery tilted his head and looked at Gordon. "You're sounding more and more like Kenspeckle Grouse each day."

"Well I just figured that at her age I would be telling her to be careful around boys and not about getting into fights with evil sorcerers."

"Oh dear god!" Valkyrie sounded frustrated.

"Valkyrie can make her own choices, plus she's over 18."

Gordon waved his hand. "I know, I know, I just worry about you that's all, Valkyrie."

"I know you do."

Gorgon cleared his throat. "Right, down to business. What is it you want to know?"

Skulduggery stepped forward. "We need to know everything you know about the Leera."

He looked thoughtful before answering. "Well, unlike vampires they're not allergic to salt water."

They waited for him to continue, he didn't.

Valkyrie looked at skulduggery.

"That's all you know?"

Gordon looked embarrassed. "Well…"

"But we already knew that!" Valkyrie cried.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any more help, China would know more about this I do."

Skulduggery sighed. "I can't go and see her."

"You can't put aside your anger for the sake of the entire earth?" Gordon asked him.

Skulduggery said nothing.

"I'll go and see her."

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie.

"You'd do that."

"Yeah."

"You won't try to kill her?"

"I'm less likely to kill her than you are."

"Valkyrie, she is the person who murdered your mother."

Valkyrie nodded. "I know."

Skulduggery pulled out some money. "Put this in your pocket, pay China for the information she gives you."

"She usually tells you things for free." Gordon stated.

"That was before I found out she all but killed my wife and separated me from my daughter for a 150 years."

* * *

**Too Long?**

**Right, you're going to see a darker side to Valkyrie in the next chapter, she gets a little bit angry at China. Please Review.**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	5. China's Fear

**Hello everyone, READ and REVIEW THIS!**

**XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**Vampires in Ireland **

**5 mysterious people turn up at Valkyrie Cain's school and they aren't normal. Valkyrie wont stop until she finds out about what they are but what happens when her past creeps up on her. Read and find out. Valkyrie/Edward.**

**Crossover - Twilight & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - English - Romance/Mystery - Chapters: 5 - Words: 3,583 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 3-14-13 - Published: 3-10-13 - Edward & Valkyrie C./Stephanie E.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked her.

Valkyrie was quickly regretting the decision that she should be the one to come and see China. The more she thought about that sweet, kind woman that was her mother, the angrier Valkyrie became. China was responsible for her mother's capture. This probably not the best idea shed ever had.

She turned to look at her partner. "Yeah, I've got this."

"It's not too late, to back out." His voice held understanding.

She sighed. "We need the information."

"We could get someone else to talk to her." He suggested.

"She won't give valuable information to some random person who turns up on her door step."

Skulduggery also sighed.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Stay safe Valkyrie."

**o0o)(o0o**

Ever since the bomb explosion, China had slowly been rebuilding her library. The windows had been put back in and the walls repainted. Books were slowly starting to fill the shelves again, but it still looked patchy in places.

Chinas assistant looked up from his desk and spotted her. All the colour from his face drained away and his hand reached under the desk. Valkyrie imagined there was a button on the side of the desk to alert China to a threat.

Valkyrie walked up to him. "I need to see china. Preferably now."

He stammered slightly. "s…she's busy right now."

Valkyrie patience was already wearing thin. "I doubt that."

"Listen Valkyrie, I don't know what you've done to scare China but can't allow you to see her-"

"It's quite alright."

Valkyrie turned to see China standing in the door way. Looking as beautiful as ever in an elegant, green flowing dress. But Valkyrie didn't feel any lovey dovey feelings this time, only disgust.

"Come in." China re-entered her office room.

Valkyrie followed.

The inside of China's office was almost exactly the same way it used to.

"Take a seat Valkyrie, would you like a tea?"

Valkyrie sat down in the soft sofa chairs. "I won't be staying long enough for that." Valkyrie was shocked at how cold her voice sounded.

"You need information. I hear you're having trouble with a Leera."

"Nothing we can't handle."

China nodded. "Hmmm, yes, it's been a long time since the Leera race has crossed my mind. Every species has its weakness, necromancy is theirs. But only a very powerful necromancer can destroy him, I'm talking powerful on a Lord Vile level."

"So necromancy is his weakness then?"

"Indeed."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I heard that the Leera is after the Hourglass, aka you, and an innocent, aka a child. I want you to know that I'm keeping a look out for any young children being kidnapped in this area."

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

"OK then."

Valkyrie stood up and took the money from her pocket.

"Here, thank you for your help."

China's head tilted. "You know I don't want that."

"I really don't care what you want! I'm not taking free information from you, that's what friends do."

"I know you found out about what I did to your mother, Hel-"

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

China's eyes widened and Valkyrie saw her hand discreetly move to another section of the table. "You don't-"

Valkyrie laughed. "You can't threaten me China, maybe when I was 12 but that was a long time ago."

China tapped the table and a shield sprang around her.

Valkyrie looked at it in disbelief. "You're scared of me." She stated.

_Let me out…I can teach her the meaning of pain… _Darquesse's voice filled her head.

"One can never be too cautious."

Valkyrie flexed her hand around the bundle of money and then placed it on the table.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." China said softly.

_Let me out…_

Valkyrie shook her head. "How could you look at Skulduggery each day knowing what you did to him? He has every right to kill you."

_I can show her pain for what she did._

China shrugged and lied. "I'm not scared of him. Nor you."

"So says the woman behind the shield."

_I can break it…_

China shrugged.

"I've got things to do." Valkyrie said.

"Goodbye my dear."

Valkyrie turned to go but stopped and turned back. Shadows curled themselves around her hand as Valkyrie smashed her hand down on China's shield. It shattered and fell to the ground where the energy wore off and it disappeared.

China's eyes widened as she looked at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie leaned in close. "Do. Not. _Ever_ think that your shield can save you from me if I ever decide to get a hold of you."

Valkyrie turned and walked out the room, a slight chuckle inside her head.

* * *

**Hardest chapter I've ever had to write, don't know why. I just found it hard to make it flow. Tell me what you think please.**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	6. Little Girl

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL, well 'love' is a such a strong word...**

**Enjoy,**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

"China confirmed it, necromancy is it's weakness." Valkyrie said as she got in  
the car.

Skulduggery nodded. "Good, good."

Valkyrie tilted her head as she studied him. "What's wrong?"

Skulduggery looked at her. "How do you know something's wrong? Ah, Hourglass powers, I forgot."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"The woman who is partly responsible for the death of my wife is in that building, and I just sent you to her without my protection, because I can't face her."

Valkyrie shook her head. "It's not that you can't face her, its just that if you do you'll properly kill her. And as for the  
'no protection' part, China knows I'm stronger than her."

Skulduggery's head titled. "And how did you prove that?"

"Well..." Valkyrie shifted in her seat. "You know how it is when I get angry..."

"_She_ came out a little, didn't she?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Well China isn't dead, so all in all I think you kept your temper rather well."

Valkyrie smiled. "Where's my bow, I have a feeling I'm going to need it?"

Skulduggery started the Bentley. "With Ghastly, and that's where were going."

* * *

_"That was mine!" The little boy screamed as he snatched the spade out of Kinsey's hand. _

_"Play nice." said the little boy's mum absentmindedly, she wasn't paying attention because she was too busy chatting to the other mums at the park. _

_Kinsey looked at her own mum in hopes that she had seen the boy take her toy and would help her. she was wrong. Kinsey's mum was also too busy talking. _

_The little boy laughed in delight has he knocked down the sand pile Kinsey had been building in the sand pit. Kinsey felt her lower lip tremble and her eyes fill with tears. _

_she stood up and ran to her mum then, to get her attention she tugged on her mum's foot. Her mum looked down. _

_"Not now Kinsey, mummy's busy, go and play with your friends." _

_She felt her lips tremble again as she ran off. she spotted the little boy who has taken her toy half was across the park. he didn't have the spade with him. So where was it? Kinsey looked round and saw it on the _  
_ground near a cluster of trees. She smiled and ran to it. _

_As she reached down to get it arms rapped themselves around her. One around her waist and the other covered her mouth. She struggled but he was strong as he dragged her into the trees. Kinsey looked up in fear to see a man with blood shoot eyes and sharp pointy teeth._

* * *

**I'm sorry I know it's a boring chapter and i wish i could tell you the next one is different, but it's not. however the one after that is the start of all the kick-butt-action that we all love, but make no mistake, the next chapter holds importent information.**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	7. Scarred

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Morgan Sulfur xX**x

* * *

Valkyrie fought off another yawn. But failed. Ghastly, Ravel, Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been standing around a table for the last half an hour looking at a building plan of the warehouse. It was very boring, in Valkyrie's opinion.

"There is another part of the building, we can't be sure because whoever made this map was an idiot, but we think this means that there is either a basement or an attic." Ghastly said frowning at the map.

"So what's the plan?" Valkyrie asked eagerly.

Everyone looked at her. "You're bored, aren't you?" Skulduggery asked her.

"Maybe a little."

Ravel pushed the topic back to the plans. "We have people placed at the entrances and exits to the building but no one's seen him enter. But the strange thing is that one of our operatives swears they saw him through a window."

"We're thinking secret entrance. The building was built designed by a sorcerer after all." Ghastly said.

Skulduggery nodded. "If we could find the secret entrance we could use it to his disadvantage."

"That's what we were thinking but none of our people can find it."

"'our people'" skulduggery quoted. "We must do this ourselves if we want it done properly."

"Who designed the building?" Valkyrie asked.

"His name is Wolfram Harp, he sighed the bottom of the page." Ghastly said.

"And did he know that he was building a warehouse on top of where the portal could open?" she asked.

Ravel shrugged. "No idea, you'll have to ask him. Hold on a mo and I'll get you his address." Ravel quickly left the room,

"So." Ghastly said. "We've been trying to keep the information about the Leera quiet, it seems, for now, that it's working. But I don't know for how long through so please sort this out as soon as you can."

Valkyrie's phone started ringing. "Excuse me."

Out in the hall Valkyrie took her phone out, it was china.

"Hello."

"Valkyrie, dear. How's the investigation going?" China asked.

Valkyrie sighed. "I can't talk about an on-going investigation with a civilian."

China also sighed. "I miss the good old days."

"So do I. Now, why are you calling me?"

"A girl called Kinsey, age 5, disappeared from the park about an hour ago. Police are already there but you and I both know they aren't going to find her."

"You think it's the Leera?" Valkyrie stated.

"Indeed, she was taken in the area I deemed most likely the Leera would target. It's near the warehouse, which is where the Leera is making it's base."

Valkyrie frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things. Have you found the secret entrance yet?"

"No, why, do you know where it is?"

"I have no idea where it is, all I know is that it's there."

"Hmm, strange that you know everything the sanctuary know but nothing more."

There was silence on the other end of the line before China spoke in a soft voice. "Yes, strange. But that's not all I know. I know about the The Scarred."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "'The Scarred', did you just make that up?"

China sounded impatient. "The Scarred are like the Diablerie, the Leera fan club. Only they aren't as fear and well know known as the Diablerie. They chose that name because they make scars on their necks like vampire bites, they're incredibly creepy"

"And dangerous." Valkyrie wasn't like the sound of this at all.

"Moderately. Only if they know that a Leera is out there."

Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief.

"But unfortunately for you, they do know." China said.

"Brilliant, something else to worry about. Thanks."

"No problem." She said and disconnected.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called. "We know where Wolfram is, lets go!"

* * *

**As normal half way through a story i start to think about my next one. I KNOW WHAT ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT. but for now all im telling you is the name:**

**Living In The Mind**.

**Its going to be a little bit more creepy and emotional than normal**.

**Morgan Sulfur xX**x


	8. Wolfram

**_I NEED HELP! I_****m thinking of changing my name to Morgana Sulfur instead of Morgan Sulfur. WHAT DO U THINK, HELP ME!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

Valkyrie sighed. "Why do the buildings always have to look old and unappealing."

Skulduggery got out of the car and Valkyrie followed. "Because Valkyrie, the mortals won't want to come in if they think the roof is going to fall on them."

"Could the roof fall on us?"

Skulduggery remained silent.

"Skulduggery!"

She sighed and gave up. Skulduggery walked towards the front door of the old building and knocked loudly.

"Who's there?"

"Skulduggery."

"Skulduggery who?"

Valkyrie gave a small smile. "This is starting to sound like a bad knock-knock joke."

"What?" The voice came louder on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Harp, I'm Detective Pleasant and this is my partner Detective Cain. We need to discus something with you, will you please open the door?"

The voice grumbled a bit but the door swung open to find a man who looked to be in his late forties with blonde, shoulder length hair and green eyes. He wore a turle neck, green sweater. He observed them both before allowing them to enter his home.

"What is it you want?" He asked getting to the point.

"You are Wolfram Harp, aren't you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes."

"You built a warehouse on top of the place where the portal opens?" She asked.

"That was me."

There was something about him that Valkyrie found…unnerving. An inner feeling he trying to hide. Valkyrie decided to leave the questioning to skulduggery. Something wasn't right, and she was going to find what.

"So you did know that the portal was there?"

"I figured if it did open then it wasn't something the mortals deserved to see."

"Well… I suppose, thank you is in order. We wouldn't have been able to keep this from the mortals without you." Skulduggery said.

"I didn't do it for you." Harp said with an edge in his voice.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, was she the only one who could sense the wrongness of the man? The only one who could see the small snarl in his top lip?

"Right." Skulduggery continued. "We believe there is a secret way in to the building, we need to know where it is."

Harp nodded. "It's round the left side of the building. 10 bricks high, look for the darkest brick in the row and tap it three times."

"It must have been really hard to build." Valkyrie stated.

"I'm a builder; I know a thing or two about it."

Valkyrie frowned. "That's a pretty good secret entrance. Well hidden."

"So?"

"So how did the Leera find it then?"

Harp hesitated then shrugged and went clear up a few things on the table with shaking hands.

Valkyrie walked up to Skulduggery and spoke in a low voice. "Something's not right."

Skulduggery nodded. "He doesn't like us, I can't image why because we're wonderful people, but he's giving us the information we need so what does it matter?"

Valkyrie shook her head. "He doesn't _dislike _us, he _hates _us."

"You're sure?"

Valkyrie nodded. "I'm The Hourglass I can read people's emotions."

"OK then. Would you like to do the honors?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Of course I would."

Harp came back in. "Sorry this place is such a mess."

Valkyrie nodded. "What with you being a Scarred it must be hard to find time to clean."

Harp's eyes widened. "What?"

"You haven't asked us why we need the secret entrance which means you already know. That secret entrance is impossible to find if you don't know where it is which means you told the Leera where to find it. And you wouldn't do that unless you were working with it, therefore you must be a Scarred. Plus you're wearing a turtle neck to hide the scars on your neck."

"Well aren't you clever." Harp snarled at her.

"I'm a Detective; I know a thing or two about it."

"Why did you tell us about the entrance if you're working with the Leera?" Skulduggery asked.

"Because I going to kill you."

"Wolfram Harp, you're under a rest for aiding a wanted fugitive of the Irish Sanctuary."

Harp snarled and touched the table top. The table suddenly stood up and started walking towards Valkyrie.

"I've got this, go and get Wolfram." Valkyrie said as she pushed at the air, pushing the table back. She shot an arrow at it but it didn't stop.

Skulduggery ran over to Wolfram and punched his squarely in the face.

The table's arm/leg swung at her head and she ducked. This really was the perfect fighting partner, Valkyrie thought as she felt rather stupid after throwing a punch at the table. Valkyrie clicked her fingers to summon a spark. She moved away from the table as the flame grew and got hotter in her hand. She threw both balls of flame at the wooden table which immediately set alight. It stopped for a moment and Valkyrie thought she had one. But the fiery ball of flame that was the table kept moving towards her. Valkyrie moved back but was relived to notice that the table was slowing down as the flamed ate at it. Soon it was a black ash piled at her feet.

"NO!" Wolfram screamed as Skulduggery punched him in the face yet again. He slapped his palm against the house and the walls started to shake. Valkyrie's worst fear was becoming reality, the roof was caving in.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled.

The ceiling fell. A large lump of rock hit her in the head causing her to bleed massive amounts of blood as she fell to the ground. Skulduggery was pinned to the ground by a heavy brick wall and was trying to use air to push it away. Harp, unharmed, made his escape.

A few minutes later Valkyrie's head was swimming from lack of blood, so she could only watch as the Leera picked her up and carried her away from the ruined house and Skulduggery.

* * *

**_I NEED HELP! I_****m thinking of changing my name to Morgana Sulfur instead of Morgan Sulfur. WHAT DO U THINK, HELP ME!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	9. Protect

**Please read the Author's note at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy, sorry it's short, the next one's longer xx**

* * *

"Skulduggery? Valkyrie?"

Skulduggery could hear his name being called from a distance. He hoped he would hear Valkyrie calling him, that she had escaped from the Leera. But she hadn't, so it was Ghastly. Skulduggery was still on the floor of the caved in building, not because he was still trapped under wall, he'd gotten that off ages ago. It was because the wall had knocked his legs off.

"Here!" He called resting on his elbows.

Ghastly ran over with two bodyguards behind then.

He grabbed Skulduggery's legs. "Umm, how do I do this?"

"Valkyrie's reattached my lims before, I'm sure you can to."

"Where is Valkyrie? I can't see her." Ghastly said looking round.

"The Leera took her. As soon as you get my legs on we're going to get her back."

"I'll call reinforcements." Ghastly took out his phone.

"No time, we have to go now!"

"Not even time for me?" Tanith asked.

"You want to help?" Skulduggery asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Then let's go!"

"Um, Skulduggery?"

"What?"

"You've still got no legs."

"Damn!"

oo)0(oo

Valkyrie woke to a pounding headache. She moaned and sat up. She was in what looked to be a really old, unused attic. It smelled musty and damp.

A soft crying sound reached her ears and she turned around to see a small girl huddled in the filthy corner. She was wearing dirty clothes and had grime on her check.

"Hey." Valkyrie said softy, not wanting to scare the girl even more.

Valkyrie crawled over to her but she cringed away when Valkyrie held out a hand to her.

"It's ok, shh, it's ok." Valkyrie tried to sooth her. "What's your name?"

The tiny girl looked up shyly. "Kinsey." She whispered.

Valkyrie smiled. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Valkyrie, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Kinsey nodded.

"I'm going to protect you, OK?"

Kinsey nodded again.

Slowly Kinsey unwrapped her arms from around her legs and then curled herself into a ball on Valkyrie's lap.

"Shhh, it's ok."

The sound of a door being unlocked caused Valkyrie to turn and Kinsey to tense up. Valkyrie immediately shielded Kinsey with her body. But she knew it wouldn't do any good.

The Leera was coming for them.

* * *

**Ok, I have a new story on the VAMPIRES' page. Please read and review, my story looks pathetic with only 3 reviews! You don't need to have read a book to understand the events. It's entirely my imagination. **

**Thanks. xxxx**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	10. Shoot

**Ok, I have a new story on the VAMPIRES' page. Please read and review, my story looks pathetic with only 9 reviews! You don't need to have read a book to understand the events. It's entirely my imagination. **

**Thanks. xxxx**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

"I still say that we should wait for back-up." Ghastly muttered as the Bentley ran a red light. He didn't feel comfortable with only Tanith, Skulduggery and himself being the entire rescue mission.

"Valkyrie could be dead by then." Skulduggery countered.

All three of them weren't partially happy about going in head first without a plan but time was working against them.

They left the Bentley a few streets away from the warehouse. Taking care to avoid the windows the trio ran round to the side of the warehouse and counted 10 bricks up.

"OK, which one is darker than the rest?" Tanith asked.

"They all look to be about the same shade." Ghastly said.

"This one" Skulduggery said pointing to one of the bricks.

Both Tanith and Ghastly looked at it. They frowned; to them it didn't look any different than all the other bricks in the line. They all that the deep red colour.

"I don't see it…" Tanith started.

"It's a slightly darker red." Skulduggery was about to tap the brick three times when Ghastly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, we can't afford to get this wrong."

"I am."

Skulduggery tapped the brick three times and waited. Nothing happened. He was just about to start cursing Wolfram's name when the wall rumbled. Ghastly moved Tanith backwards as the wall moved aside to revel a small staircase leading upwards.

"Up we go then." Skulduggery said as he started up the creaking stars, Ghastly and Tanith followed.

The stairs lead into an attic that covered half the warehouse space. It was old and musty. The three of them could hear movement downstairs. Skulduggery held a finger to his lips and slowly sank to the floor. The others followed suit. Crawling army style the three of the crawled to the edge of the attic and looked over. Tanith gasped.

On the ground floor the Leera was drawing lots of small symbols on the floor in a circle. Also in the room were two concrete blocks that were positioned next to each other but with a wide cap between ten. On the first block was a tied up Kinsey, dressed in a white dress that stopped just below her knees, she was awake and looked terrified. Valkyrie however, who was on the other block, was still out cold and tied up. She was also wearing a white dress, but unlike Kinsey's dress her's was strapless and stopped mid-thigh.

The Leera suddenly stopped drawing symbols on the floor and stood up. Out of his pocked he brought a long silver knife. Kinsey screamed at the sight of the deadly weapon which caused Valkyrie to wake with a start.

The Leera turned towards Kinsey with the knife gripped in his fingers.

Kinsey started crying.

"It'll be ok, shhh." Valkyrie tried to sooth her. But Valkyrie knew it was no use as tears started streaming down her face as well. There was nothing Valkyrie could do, she was tied up.

The Leera stopped at Kinsey's table and raised the knife high.

And plunged it down…

Kinsey screamed and Valkyrie turned her head, but the sound of mental hitting the floor had her hopes lifting.

She turned around to see Kinsey still alive and the knife on the floor.

Skulduggery, who had used air to push the knife to the floor, jumped from the attic ledge and so did Ghastly, who was holding on to Tanith.

Ghastly and skulduggery started shooting fire ball after fire ball at the Leera until he was reduced to his knees, his entire body on fire. Tanith quickly ran over the Kinsey and Valkyrie and became untying their hands. After they were both untied Tanith carried Kinsey over to Skulduggery and Ghastly and Valkyrie followed.

"Are you Ok?" Skulduggery asked her.

Valkyrie nodded. "I'm Ok."

The Leera was still screaming in pain. It was taking awhile for his burning flesh to heal itself.

"Ghastly, you need to take Kinsey out of here." Skulduggery said.

Ghastly shook his head. "I can't leave you."

Tanith nodded. "I'll be Ok, I promise."

"Tanith-" Ghastly started.

"We don't have time for this, look!" Valkyrie yelled, pointing at the Leera's direction. He was just starting to get to his feet.

Ghastly finally nodded and took a crying Kinsey from Tanith's arms. He quickly ran from the room.

Skulduggery raised a hand and created a air barrier around the Leera, it wouldn't hold him for long.

"Valkyrie is Darquesse, she could help." Tanith suggested.

"No." Skulduggery said.

"Why not?"

"Because Valkyrie has to die in order for Darquesse to come out. And she can't control her."

"We need her." Tanith argued back.

"So what, Valkyrie's supposed to go to the Leera and let him kill her?"

"No." Valkyrie said. Tanith and Skulduggery looked at her.

"I need to become Darquesse."

"You think you can control her?" Skulduggery asked.

The Leera was starting to push through the barrier. Time was running out.

"Not control her. Just aim her." Valkyrie said.

"The Leera won't kill you without it being painful." Skulduggery said desperately.

"Yeah he will, but you won't."

"What?"

"Skulduggery." Valkyrie said. "You need to shoot me."

* * *

**Ok, I have a new story on the VAMPIRES' page. Please read and review, my story looks pathetic with only 9 reviews! You don't need to have read a book to understand the events. It's entirely my imagination. **

**Thanks. xxxx**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	11. All Hail Darquesse!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially to Chris400ad who helped me to write the epic fight scene, this one is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

"Now!" Valkyrie screamed at him. "It has to be now!" she was well aware that the Leera was gaining ground and becoming stronger by the second. But still, Skulduggery was hesitating.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "I can't be the one. I can't be the one to kill you."

Valkyrie could hear the Leera snarling and the sound made her impatient. Skulduggery twisted his hand, forcing the creature back even further. They both knew it wouldn't work for long, the Leera was going to force his way through the wall of air skulduggery had created.

Valkyrie shook her head. "But I won't die, I'll become Darquesse. I can stop him." She pointed to the creature.

Skulduggery took his gun out and pointed it at her. Valkyrie had to admit seeing Skulduggery, her father, point a gun at her was a little scary. Valkyrie waited, but he didn't shoot.

"Trust me." She whispered nodding reassuringly. "Trust me!"

The bullet tore through her chest and her lungs filled with blood. Valkyrie vaguely hear Tanith's socked gasp as she fell to her knees. The blood in her lungs was making it hard to breath. She was chocking! She was dying and that was all Darquesse needed.

Darquesse raised her head. She absorbed the blood in her lungs back into veins and then slowly she stuck her fingers into the hole and drew the bloody bullet out of her chest. She stood up, feeling the mussels in her chest start to knit back together, and faced Skulduggery. She felt her rage bubble up inside her at the sight of him, he was the one always sending her back to the dark corners of her own mind. She was going to kill him for that, Tanith too. She was going to rip them to shreds and laugh while doing it. Suddenly she felt her body jerk violently round, away from Skulduggery and towards the Leera.

'Hmmm', Darquesse thought, 'Valkyrie was right. She can aim me'. Darquesse grinned smugly. 'But not control me.'

The Leera finally managed to break through Skulduggery's wall of air and rushed at her with surprising speed. Darquesse raised a hand to knock him back with a wave of shadows, but instead gasped as the Leera's teeth sank into her wrist. And became to suck the blood from her vain. Her lip pulled back in disgust, Darquesse dug her nails into the side of his face and pushed the Leera away. But she had underestimated his hold on her and how sharp his teeth were.

The Leera's teeth sank through the skin, muscle and bone in his desperation to stay attached to her wrist. Darquesse screamed as her severed hand hit the floor of the warehouse.

She heard Tanith and Skulduggery's concerned gasps from behind her. Their concern was wasted as Darquesse was already fashioning herself a new hand while the Leera was still on the floor, blood dripping from a gash on his head.

The Leera rushed at her again and this time she didn't let it get anywhere near her. She beat it back again and again, each time it weakened and slowed. The Leera stood back up after the hundredth time of being knocked down. Darquesse almost felt like he was a worthy opponent. The Leera swayed on the spot and she took her chance. Darquesse wrapped thin pieces of shadow around every part of his body, except his head. Once the shadows were in place she commanded them to slowly sink into his body, to get under his skin, to invade his mind. The Leera screamed as the shadows suddenly spun out, taking body parts and splattering them on the wall.

Darquesse smiled and turned to face Tanith and Skulduggery. "You're welcome."

She noticed how Skulduggery moved slightly to shield Tanith. They were scared of her. Good.

"It's over Valkyrie, it's done."

"I'm not Valkyrie, and I'm not done." Darquesse smiled as an idea came to mind.

"What?" Tanith asked.

"Well, I miss it you see."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what to do in order to get my daughter back!" Skulduggery roared.

Darquesse moved her index finger from side to side. "Now now, don't lose your temper so soon. I miss those Remnants, all their worshiping and willingness to do anything for me. I didn't appreciate it at the time but now I see the error of my ways."

"So you want to bring back the Remnants?"

"No, I'm thinking of a few followers who are a little stronger." Darquesse took an arrow from her quiver and had the feeling of déjà vu as she ran the arrow head along her palm. Darquesse smiled as blood pooled in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Skulduggery sounded confused.

_He's losing his touch_, she thought. "Well if I can close the portal with my blood, maybe I can open it with my blood as well."

"No, you can't" Skulduggery rushed forward with the intension of stopping her but he was knocked back by a wave of shadows. He heard Tanith cry out and turned to see that she had a gash on the side of her face where the shadow had struck her.

Darquesse paid them no more attention. She raised her hand and felt around, seeking the gap between this world and the other. There. She closed her eyes and ripped it open. Blue lightning streaked across the room and Darquesses' hair whipped around her.

"NOOOO!" Skulduggery screamed. "Listen to me Valkyrie, I know you're in there, stop this."

"Ha ha, I can feel then. There here to-"

She never got to finish her sentence as a pale white hand emerged out of the portal and grabbed Darquesse' wrist. Caught off guard, Valkyrie was pulled into the portal.

"No!" Skulduggery screamed his pain and loss as the portal shrunk with Valkyrie on the other side.

"We have to get her back!" Tanith cried beside him.

Ghastly came running into the room and stopped at the sight of the Leera's guts all over the wall. A bloody and beaten Tanith lying on the floor and Skulduggery, his heads in his hands, both with expressions of torment.

"Where's Valkyrie?" He asked.

* * *

**For every one who hasn't guessed, THERE WILL BE A THIRD STORY. But first I'm going to write another short story first called 'Living In The Mind', the blurb will be posted at the end of the next chapter!**

**Stay Tuned for the last Chapter!**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx **


	12. Caught

She ran.

And ran.

Her feet pounding on the dirt ground. Her lungs burned, she had been running faster and longer than she'd ever run before. Darquesse was no longer in control; she had left Valkyrie to fend for herself. She had only been in this dimension for three days and had been expecting Skulduggery to come through the portal and save her soon.

But the Leera had found her hiding in a small cluster of trees first. She had been running for ages, only taking breaks when the Leera were far enough behind her. But Valkyrie was getting tired now and could no longer outrun the Leera long enough for a break. She was slowing down and they were catching up. She stumbled. Hands wrapped around her.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as they dragged her away.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with this story to the end! And reviewed, it's given me so much confidence! **

**There will a short story before the next sequel. The sort story is called 'Living In The Mind' and its where Valkyrie is poisoned and can't tell if Skulduggery is real or just in her mind, I'm so excited! **

**Once again, THANK YOU! **

**Morgan Sulfur xX**x


End file.
